1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice processing device, a voice processing method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a technology that suppresses noises in input voice which includes the noises from the past (for example, Japanese Patent Nos. 3484112 and 4247037). According to Japanese Patent No. 3484112, the directivity of a signal obtained from a plurality of microphones is detected, and noises are suppressed by performing spectral subtraction according to the detected result. In addition, according to Japanese Patent No. 4247037, after multi-channels are processed, noises are suppressed by using the mutual correlation between the channels.